Silent Hill: The Loved One
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: "Me habla en mis sueños. Su voz me resulta verdadera pero no recuerdo nada que me ligue a él. ¿Qué he de recordar? ¿Por qué ésa chica de negro me habla de Alessa...? Y más concretamente: ¿quién es Alessa?" Recuerdos de un pasado reprimido en Silent Hill... algo relacionado con la Wish House... y un misterioso sectario que dice conocerla. OPCIONES. Múltiples finales. OC's.
1. Cap 01 - Siempre en mis recuerdos

"_Silent Hill: The Loved One__"_

* * *

**_Importante: te pido que te detengas un momento a leer éstas líneas, lector, ya que ésta especie de "novelización" seguirá un canon muy parecido al de los juegos de la saga, es decir: habrá finales distintos que dependerán de tus opciones a la hora de leer. Cada opción se presentará como una letra distinta, a la que habrás de remitirte según lo correcta que la encuentres. Una vez escogida, la narración seguirá igual, pero de la serie de opciones que escojas se te remitirá a un final distinto. Es como ésos libros de "crea tu propia aventura" pero un poco más simplificado._**

**_En éste primero y otros tantos capítulos no habrá opciones. En realidad encontrarás muy pocas, ya que tampoco conviene pasarse, pero espero que te lo pases bien con la lectura ^^_**

**_Por otro lado, cabe destacar que ésta historia está situada, según el orden cronológico de los eventos de Silent Hill, en el año 1993, dos meses después de que James Sunderland marche al pueblo. Así que aquí Claudia Wolf tendría 22 años._**

**_Se hacen varias menciones y algún que otro "cameo" por parte de algunos de los personajes pertenecientes a la saga. La mayoría son menciones, no esperes gran cosa además del importante papel que juega Claudia Wolf en ésta historia. Iré lento ya que tengo otros tantos fics a la espera._**

**_Un beso y hale, ¡a leer! ^^_**

* * *

Cap. 01: _Siempre en mis recuerdos_.

* * *

"_Ten siempre en cuenta ésto que te digo: todo cuanto leas de libros venidos de otras manos que no sean las mías es basura. Todo lo que aquí se te enseñe es basura. Cada palabra proferida de otros labios que no sean los míos es basura. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada caricia venidas de otra persona que no sea yo son basura."_

_Le miro a los eternos ojos verdes, su mirada sincera y hermosa reflejada en mis pupilas brillosas de tanto llorar._

_Sé que no me miente, sé que me dice la verdad, que sus palabras son la certeza más absoluta a la que puedo aferrarme._

"_Cuando juegues, hazlo respetuosamente, con tiento y medida, no llames la atención. Cuando hables con los demás, que sea sólo para decirles lo que ellos deseen oír, sin excepciones. No entables amistades, pues más tarde o más temprano éstas te abandonarán, ya sea de una manera o bien de otra."_

_No debo juzgar su criterio, no debo cuestionar sus motivos. Él me guía a través de la oscuridad._

_Él es mi único amigo en medio de ésta vorágine de locura y podredumbre._

"_No alces la voz o la mirada. Obedece. No les sigas a través de los corredores. No aceptes invitaciones u ofrecimientos pues al final sólo hallarás un dolor más allá de lo que tus peores pesadillas hayan podido conducirte."_

_Yo sé que los mayores le tienen por una mente preclara, plagada de ésos dogmas que, sólo cuando ambos estamos a solas, me niega y refuta una y otra vez._

_Es inteligente, es bueno y hermoso y sólo confía en mí... sólo en mí..._

"_Si haces todo cuanto diga, mi pequeña alondra, algún día, cuando hayas crecido y puedas valerte por ti sola, tú y yo abandonaremos éste lugar y nos iremos bien lejos donde no puedan encontrarnos. Solos tú y yo. Y entonces, sólo entonces, nuestras palabras conocerán la libertad, nuestros pensamientos tendrán valor y nuestros cuerpos nos pertenecerán por derecho legítimo. Yo esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que crezcas, esperaré la hora en que la niñez abandone tu rostro y despliegues tus alas para volar. Y será en ése instante en el que abandonaremos Silent Hill... para siempre."_

_Es una promesa. Una que no puede romperse. _

_Él ha hecho una promesa. Yo he hecho una promesa._

_**A cualquier precio, por muy elevado o doloroso que éste sea, abandonaremos Silent Hill. **_

_**Juntos.**_

* * *

Despierto inmediatamente bañada en sudor con un grito muriéndome entre los labios.

Me incorporo con cierta violencia de la cama provocando, por consiguiente, el consabido dolor de cabeza y la momentánea sensación de mareo que le precede.

Siempre que despierto de ésta clase de pesadillas ocurre igual: percibo una desagradable sensación de asfixia, como si me ahogara, y luego me incorporo rápidamente para sustituirla de inmediato por un cambio de presión en el cerebro que me genera mareos.

Me abrazo las piernas contra el pecho y noto, muy sorprendida, que tengo el rostro arrasado en lágrimas.

Llevo con éstas pesadillas desde que tengo uso de razón.

Bueno, casi pienso que sería muy injusto por mi parte el llamarlas así. Jamás he tenido miedo ni me he sentido indefensa en ellas. Más bien todo lo contrario.

En mis... sueños me siento protegida, a salvo... intensamente amada.

Sin embargo, al despertar, la postrera sensación de desasosiego y tristeza no me la quita nadie.

Durante mi infancia me las callé muy hondo y adopté las palabras que la voz de mis sueños me susurraba tan dulcemente como un mantra en mi día a día.

Supongo que ése fue uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales nunca tuve amigos en la escuela y llenaba mi vacío interior dibujando durante los recreos en clase, lloviera o hiciera sol, como si anduviera permanentemente enferma o castigada.

Sin embargo al llegar la adolescencia las cosas cambiaron. Y no a mejor.

Supongo que fue cosa del cambio hormonal y ésas tonterías que dicen los médicos, pero acabé con depresiones severas que provocaron que mis padres me acabaran llevando al psicólogo.

Recuerdo muchas tardes perdidas miserablemente con aquel individuo que fingía escucharme con igualmente fingido interés, tumbada en un diván, explicándole punto por punto las palabras, las imágenes y las sensaciones que me transmitían aquellos sueños.

El tipo concluyó que aquellos sueños recurrentes no eran su campo y me derivó a un neurólogo.

Me hicieron muchas pruebas, muchos escáneres, resonancias y muchos análisis de sangre y orina.

Y nada. Ni lesiones en el cerebro, ni desajustes hormonales o nerviosos, ni anemias ni nada.

Llegaron a diagnosticarme mil estupideces distintas otros mil médicos igualmente estúpidos e ignorantes. Al final todo quedó en que yo veía demasiado la televisión.

Supongo que cuando se me pasó la edad del pavo logré estabilizarme un poco.

Me fui de casa a los veinte hará ahora casi dos años y visito a mis padres una vez cada mes yendo a la ciudad de Portland, Maine, en el apartamento donde pasé trece años de mi existencia hasta que me independicé.

Sé que no les gusta demasiado Ashfield, el pueblo al que he venido a parar tras aceptar un contrato como ilustradora de cuentos infantiles en una editorial particular de aquí.

Supongo que, de venir alguna vez ellos a verme y no al revés, tampoco les agradaría demasiado el apartamento de alquiler donde vivo.

Es un tercer piso de un edificio bastante cutre ubicado más o menos en el centro de ésta pequeña población. Y no tiene aire acondicionado.

Mi apartamento, el 302, consta de un dormitorio, un cuarto de baño, un cuadrilátero deplorable donde tengo la lavadora y la secadora mas cuatro cacharros de limpieza general y luego una zona de estar dividida en dos por una cocina abierta a causa de la cual he tenido que mover el sofá y el sillón al otro extremo de la habitación, pues las grasas de las frituras se trasfieren a la tapicería de los muebles.

Quejas aparte, el apartamento va bien para los que ostentamos el estatus de solteros sin compromiso. Así que, de momento, el alquiler es barato y me quedo.

Además el superintendente, el señor Sunderland, es un tipo si bien un tanto callado, muy amable y solícito.

Lo cual me recuerda que la televisión, recientemente, se me ha ido a hacer puñetas y necesito que alguien me ayude a llevarla hasta el contenedor de la basura, pues pesa una burrada.

Inspirando profundamente me levanto de la cama, voy derecha al baño a darme una buena ducha y, una vez me hallo bajo el vaporoso chorro de agua que sale de la alcachofa, cierro los ojos y consigo que se relajen los músculos de mi cuello y hombros. En breve me tocará cambiar de colchón, el que tengo ahora me deja la espalda hecha un desastre por las mañanas.

El agua precipita placenteramente cuesta abajo por mi rostro, cuello, senos y vientre.

Recientemente me pesé y ando casi cinco kilos por debajo de lo que se consideraría mi peso ideal. Así que ando un poco... desinflada.

Lo bueno es que vuelvo a entrar en los vaqueros de hace cuatro años. Lo malo es que me estoy quedando plana.

Quedo un momento en silencio con el simple ruido de la ducha como música de fondo.

Inhalo.

Percibo suaves, acompasados, los latidos de mi propio corazón.

Exhalo.

Me enjabono a conciencia y procedo a eliminar el sudor de mi piel.

Inhalo.

Trato de que no se cuelen pelos en el desagüe. Con lo largo que tengo el cabello, se atasca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Exhalo.

"_El nombre procede de la leyenda de las gentes a quienes su tierra les fue arrebatada. Llamaban a la zona 'El Lugar del los Espíritus Silenciosos'. Por 'espíritus' no se referían sólo a sus antepasados fallecidos, si no también a los espíritus que ellos creían habitaban en los árboles, rocas y agua en torno a ellos. De acuerdo con la leyenda, aquí era donde se daban lugar las ceremonias más sagradas..."_

Inmediatamente abro los ojos y me encuentro con que de la alcachofa ya no sale agua.

Llena de jabón y completamente desnuda, contemplo aterrorizada cómo las paredes del baño se van convirtiendo en puro alquitrán negro. Descorro la cortinilla de plástico de la ducha, salgo y voy derecha al pomo de la puerta para percatarme de que por nada del mundo querría tocar el súbito muñón de carne ulcerada en el que se ha transformado. Al igual que toda la puerta.

Quiero tomar una toalla para taparme y, al asirla, me encuentro con un pellejo tierno lleno de costurones y salpicado de sangre seca que me deja la mano sucia y pringosa.

Gritando de puro asco y miedo, doy un traspiés en el suelo lleno de óxido con mis pies enjabonados y me precipito con la nuca derecha al borde del lavamanos.

El horrible dolor momentáneo a causa del impacto en la parte posterior del cráneo es reemplazado inmediatamente por una sensación de ingravidez a la par que súbitos chillidos infantiles sobrecargan mi sistema auditivo.

Tras aquello, siento cómo la oscuridad me va engullendo entre sus fauces como un animal hambriento.

- ¡DECLAN! - es lo que consigo gritar antes de que mis ojos queden cegados por la total negrura de los sentidos.

* * *

"_Habla._

_Yo soy El Carmesí._

_Las mentiras y la niebla_

_no son si no yo._

_Sabéis que soy el Único._

_Sí, yo soy el Único._

_¡Escuchadme, creyentes!_

_Veinte veintenas de hombres y siete-mil bestias._

_Prestad atención a mis palabras_

_y trasmitídselas a todos,_

_porque deberán obedecerlas_

_incluso bajo la luz del orgulloso y despiadado sol._

_Traeré conmigo amarga venganza_

_para que todos sufran_

_mi ira eterna._

_La belleza de la flor marchita_

_y los estertores de los moribundos_

_son mis bendic..."_

"_¿Qué clase de Dios misericordioso es aquel que sólo trae el eterno sufrimiento a sus creaciones...?"_

_Es su voz de nuevo... la voz de él... tan bello e inmutable como los ángeles esculpidos en piedra de la iglesia..._

_Las palabras de Dios son invariables, irrevocables. Si no le obedecemos, el castigo que traerá consigo será terrible..._

_Ella decía que el camino al Paraíso sería abierto de nuevo por Dios, que renacería de nuevo bajo la forma en la que eligiera hacerlo. Pero necesitaba un receptáculo..._

_ - Alessa... ¿Sabías que pudo ser de otra manera...? Aunque tal vez éso hubiera sido un insulto hacia su persona. ¡Ella era mucho más fuerte y digna de lo que tú serás nunca!_

_Ésa voz... femenina... no la conozco..._

_Pero está tan cargada de odio y resentimiento... ¿Me odia a mí?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué he hecho yo...?_

_Se me presenta la imagen de una mujer... no, una mujer no. Es una joven, de mi edad... pero el dolor y el sufrimiento la hacen parecer tan mayor... con tantas arrugas de expresión surcando un rostro que, tal vez en otro tiempo, fue tierno, bello e inocente..._

_Cabello largo y rubio, casi blanco... piel pálida... ojos azules... sin cejas..._

_Va de luto riguroso, austero como su expresión facial, y camina hacia mí, se acuclilla a mi altura, pues ahora soy pequeña y tengo siete años, y me habla de frente, tal y como le hablaría a un adulto._

_ - Has tenido tiempo, mucho tiempo. El suficiente. - me dice con voz severa, frunciendo el ceño ausente de cejas – Se te concedió una oportunidad que no merecías en absoluto. Es hora de devolver ése magnífico regalo que tan descaradamente tomaste a manos llenas._

_Observo a ésta joven sin entender y, de pronto, siento unas inmediatas ganas de ponerme a llorar._

_ - ¿Dónde está Declan? - pregunto inconscientemente._

_Porque la realidad es que no sé quién puede ser. No conozco a ningún Declan._

_El rostro de la pálida joven frente a mí endurece sus facciones aún más._

_ - Él ya no es a quien tú conocieras años atrás. Ya no podrá protegerte de los peligros que te acechan en éste mundo cruel y en el siguiente. - asevera, fría como una estatua de mármol – Sin embargo, si quieres volver a verle... y recordar aquello que has olvidado... deberás retornar al origen. Deberás retornar a la tierra del silencio, y aceptar las consecuencias que vengan con ello._

_ - ¿Por qué tengo que volver?_

_Aquí ella parece reírse. Pero la suya es una risa sin humor, carente por completo de toda alegría jovial. Ésta chica es una mujer anciana, su mente es vieja y su corazón está vacío de toda vida._

_ - Lo harás si quieres saber qué se te ha perdido en la memoria... o éso, o vivir una media vida donde nunca obtendrás las respuestas que buscas._

_ - ¿Por dónde empiezo?_

_ - Yo no soy tu guía espiritual. Y no hago concesiones a herejes como tú... Clarice._

* * *

Primero siento náuseas, luego el eco de un dolor que debo de haber padecido horas atrás. Después el entumecimiento general que parece haberse hecho presa de todo mi cuerpo.

Noto frío en la espalda. Muevo una mano y la palma toca la superficie pulida de las baldosas.

Abro los ojos y, una vez logro encuadrar una imagen más o menos nítida, me percato de que estoy tumbada de espaldas y lo que mis ojos están contemplando es el techo de mi baño.

- Oh, mierda... - murmuro aún con la sensación de entumecimiento general repartida por todo el cuerpo y ése dolor en eco haciéndose cada vez más patente y real – Qué hostia más grande...

Porque, efectivamente, me he dado un buen leñazo contra el suelo.

Sigo desnuda, pero tengo el pelo seco, muy enredado, y restos de jabón adornándome cada centímetro de piel. Me incorporo lenta pero segura y me vuelvo a meter en la ducha para aclararme los restos del jabón e intentar hacer algo con mi pelo.

Una vez la alcachofa vuelve a echar agua, me meto debajo y comienzo a frotar a conciencia hasta que me detengo en cuanto veo que la blanca superficie de loza del desagüe se mancha de sangre.

Me llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza, a la nuca, y sólo hallo dolor y escozor. Al retirar la mano me la he llenado de sangre diluida en agua.

Mareada, una vez me lavo rápidamente me envuelvo en una toalla y voy tambaleándome hacia mi dormitorio.

El timbre de la puerta me detiene a medio camino.

Sonteniéndome la toalla con una mano y la cabeza con la otra, llego hasta la puerta y oteo por la mirilla con la vista doble.

Al otro lado veo al superintendente, el señor Sunderland, con cara de preocupación tratando de obtener algún tipo de información visual de mi mirilla.

- ¿Clarice? - oigo que me llama desde el otro de la puerta – Clarice, ¿todo en orden allí dentro?

Le abro inmediatamente. Creo que no me encuentro lo que se dice demasiado bien...

El señor Sunderland, un hombre de aspecto triste y de cabello entrecano que ya debe de rondar los sesenta, se queda un momento paralizado en el umbral, con una mirada de honesta sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

- Oh, lo siento, yo... perdona si te he pillado mal – se excusa inmediatamente, evidentemente incómodo al verme recién salida de la ducha y con tan sólo una toalla puesta encima – He llamado hace un par de horas para comentarte el tema de las nuevas bombillas de bajo consumo que te convendría poner en tu apartamento y no has contestado. Y como no te he visto salir pensé...

Calla inmediatamente al percatarse de que estoy a punto de caer redonda al suelo y me sujeta a tiempo de volver a meterme otro guantazo.

- ¡¿Tienes sangre?! - exclama, súbitamente alarmado – Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

- Déjelo, señor Sunderland... – niego con la cabeza al tiempo que un nuevo dolor en el cuello comienza a cebarse conmigo – Me he caído duchándome... debo de haberme desmayado... me acabo de despertar hace escasos diez minutos...

El señor Sunderland me ayuda a llegar hasta mi sofá y, rápidamente, se pone a rebuscar en el frigorífico hasta dar, primero, con la cubitera de hielos, vaciarla en el paño de la cocina y trasformarlo en una bolsa térmica que se apura a aplicarme en la nuca para que se detenga la pequeña hemorragia. Después saca una lata de Coca Cola, glucosa segura, y me hace bebérmela a tragos cortos.

- Voy a por el botiquín de emergencia – dice el buen hombre rápidamente – Dios... no sé hace cuánto que no lo uso... seguramente la mitad de las pomadas estén caducadas...

Me deja con la bolsa de hielos y la Coca Cola y regresa como un bólido al cabo de cinco minutos con un maletín blanco de primeros auxilios.

La verdad es que el pobre hombre es un sol, me recuerda a mi padre cuando me caía de niña... me curaba y desinfectaba hasta el más leve arañazo. Supongo que será la clásica deformación profesional. Es médico.

El fuerte del señor Sunderland, definitivamente, no son los vendajes, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por desinfectarme la herida, aplicar las gasas pertinentes con tintura de yodo y luego, al carecer de esparadrapo, vendarme prácticamente medio cráneo para que se sujete.

- Gracias – digo simplemente.

El viejo me mira aún preocupado.

- Pienso que debería verte un médico – opina.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Cómo te has caído?

- No tengo ni idea. Sencillamente ha pasado, he soñado cosas raras y luego me he despertado. Tal cual.

Sunderland parece meditarlo un instante.

- ¿Hacia qué hora fue éso?

- No sé. Ésta mañana.

Ahora es cuando la usualmente serena y tristona faz del buen hombre se torna realmente seria.

- Clarice... son las seis y media de la tarde – me informa.

Estoy atónita. Dios... ¿tanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

El superintendente parece percibir mi agitación interna y desvía ágilmente la cuestión dándome una extensa charla pseudo-parental acerca de tener cuidado con las duchas.

- Mi hijo, James, de niño se hizo una brecha en la frente con el borde de la bañera al intentar salir de ella por cuenta propia. Tenía cuatro años. – me cuenta casualmente – Creo que ése fue el día en que ser padres cobró un sentido más profundo para mi mujer y para mí.

La mujer del señor Sunderland lleva muerta casi una década. O éso me dijo en mitad de una de tantas charlas que he tenido con él. Es un hombre agradable, quizás se siente solo y por éso comparte sus vivencias con una inquilina igualmente solitaria.

Ya lo dice el refrán: _"Dios los crea y ellos se juntan"_.

- ¿Cómo está su hijo, a todo ésto? - le pregunto – Me contó que su mujer no se encontraba muy bien... - pero dejo de hablar en cuanto noto cómo la expresión del buen hombre se ensombrece.

- No sé nada de ellos desde hace un par de meses – dice muy lentamente – Estoy muy preocupado y la policía no hace nada. He tenido que requerir los servicios de un detective privado. Con un poco de suerte sólo se habrán ido de vacaciones otra vez al pueblo turístico ése... Silent Hill creo que se llama. A Mary, la esposa de James, siempre le ha gustado ése lugar. Supongo que le irá bien ir allí para tomar algo de aire fresco dado su estado...

La Coca Cola se me atraganta un momento al oír de nuevo aquel nombre.

- ¿S-Silent Hill? - trago la bebida nerviosamente - ¿Es un pueblo turístico?

El señor Sunderland asiente una vez.

- Éso creo – dice pensativamente – La verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido ir allí a indagar un poco... tengo mucho trabajo... y tampoco se me ocurrió decírselo a Cartland cuando le contraté.

- ¿Cartland?

- El detective que contraté.

- Ah...

Silencio.

- ¿Tiene idea de dónde queda ése pueblo, Silent Hill? - pregunto atropelladamente.

Y, verdaderamente, no sé por qué lo hago.

- No muy lejos... - dice Sunderland vagamente - ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

- Perfectamente – ratifico, pese al aún presente mareo y la punzada en la nuca – Hace tiempo que me hablaron de ése lugar... y creo que necesito unas buenas vacaciones. - miento – Y ya que voy, le comunicaré si veo a su hijo. Deme una foto de él y le llamo si le consigo localizar.

La cara del viejo se ilumina por momentos.

- ¿Harías éso de verdad? - dice entusiasmado para corregirse segundos después – Quiero decir... no es necesario que vayas específicamente a éso... son tus vacaciones.

- Vamos, señor Sunderland – le digo animosamente – Ya que voy, qué menos que avisarle si le veo. Total, si es un pueblo no debe de ser muy grande.

- Creo que tiene un parque de atracciones propio...

Me echo a reír.

- Me acaba de hacer todo el planazo – sonrío pese al escozor en la nuca – Pueblo turístico, parque de atracciones... y una estimulante misión de investigación de por medio. No me supondrá ningún problema, de verdad.

He alimentado las esperanzas de un hombre mayor, lo sé... pero así quizás, de ver a James, su hijo, rondando por Silent Hill podré agradecerle a éste buen hombre todos sus desvelos.

Además... me he cansado de huir, de tener ésos sueños cada vez que me acuesto. Estoy cansada de incertidumbres y de preguntarme a mí misma cada mañana por qué narices soñaré con cosas relacionadas con un lugar en el que no creo haber estado nunca... al menos hasta lo que mi memoria me alcanza.

Probablemente no sea nada, probablemente habré oído el nombre del pueblo en algún telediario o mencionarlo en la prensa cuando era una niña y se me ha quedado grabado a saber por qué.

Cualquier problema, manía o trauma se tienen que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Y yo tengo una cuenta pendiente, por muy mental que ésta sea, con el pueblo de Silent Hill.

Iré mañana mismo a la editorial a decirles que me voy de vacaciones a buscar inspiración. La novela infantil que ahora estoy ilustrando versa sobre bosques y duendes maliciosos a los que engañar. Supongo que todo pueblo turístico cerca de Ashfield que se precie habrá de tener, mínimo, una colina o dos llenas de vegetación.

Me pregunto qué clase de duendes me encontraré por allí...


	2. Cap 02 - El regreso

"_Silent Hill: The Loved One__"_

* * *

Cap. 02: _El regreso_.

* * *

La verdad es que éste es un lugar bastante agradable.

No es muy grande, no es muy pequeño y tiene un poco de todo ya que, al parecer, el pueblo basa la mayor parte de su economía en negocios locales propiedad de la gente que vive aquí. Así pues, excepto un par de salvedades como son la típica gasolinera de _Shell_ y un _Happy Burguer_ de ésos en los que te pones de grasas saturadas hasta las cejas por menos de diez pavos, podríamos decir que la población de Silent Hill es autosuficiente.

Ahora mismo ando tomándome un té frío con muchos hielos y limón. Sé que los hielos, al derretirse, rebajan la bebida, aguándola y matándole una buena parte del sabor, pero es que necesito algo frío para despejarme un poco.

El _Café 5to2_ es un lugar confortable para tomar algo tranquilamente mientras se curiosea distraídamente por una de sus ventanas, como estoy yo haciendo ahora, pero no tiene ni de lejos la categoría de "restaurante" como su dueño pretende presentarlo.

Bajo mi punto de vista ésto es una cafetería estilo _años 50_ pequeñita y amable. Y si no fuera por mi necesidad de frío, pediría un café irlandés con bien de canela y nata para endulzarme el paladar un poco.

Llevo casi cinco horas desde que llegué al pueblo y, pese a no haber recorrido ni la cuarta parte del mismo, he estado rondando por la zona turística y ni rastro de James Sunderland.

Saco un momento la foto que el señor Sunderland me dio de su hijo de mi cartera y la observo pensativa.

Se trata de un hombre que debe tener unos treinta años. Muy pálido, rubio, de rasgos atractivos y profundos ojos verdes.

Siempre me han gustado los ojos verdes en un hombre, me parecen bellos y tremendamente expresivos. Y los ojos de éste tal James no se quedan atrás en tal apreciación.

Es una pena que esté casado, pero _c'est la vie._ Los guapos a éstas edades ya están todos pillados.

Ahora que lo pienso, si mal no recuerdo el señor Sunderland me dijo que la mujer de su hijo estaba enferma. De ser así lo más lógico sería buscarles en un hospital, un albergue vigilado por personal médico o algo de ése estilo.

Sobre la mesa de la cafetería tengo el plano del pueblo, y éste me indica que Silent Hill cuenta con un par de hospitales. Todo será cuestión de ir y preguntar si ha ingresado temporalmente alguna paciente que responda al nombre de Mary Sunderland.

La verdad es que trato de centrarme más en ésta extraña búsqueda que en la verdadera razón que me ha traído a éste lugar.

Las dos noches anteriores a mi viaje aquí he seguido soñando con la misma chica rubia sin cejas, pero en ambas ocasiones ella no me hablaba, sólo me observaba a lo lejos de brazos cruzados, como esperando algo, algún movimiento por mi parte o... o tal vez que yo fuera hasta ella por mi propio pie.

De todas formas no es que mis sueños me dejen muchas opciones al respecto. Si hubiera algún modo de eliminarlos de mi subconsciente o de, por lo menos, no volver a soñar cosas así, ni me hubiera molestado en venir a éste pueblo. No soy una persona demasiado curiosa y, además, la sensación que me transmiten mis sueños es de que no debo remover la mierda si no quiero acabar metida en ella hasta el cuello.

Pero ésa desazón que siento... me duele el corazón con sólo recordarlo... Sé que es algo que antaño formó parte de mi experiencia vital, algo que olvidé involuntariamente... y que mi verdadero ser me impide perder ésos recuerdos en el tiempo.

Dios, la gente crece, vive, olvida cosas y otras las relega a recuerdos puntuales... pero conmigo no parece ser así.

Súbitamente deprimida, hundo la cabeza entre mis antebrazos en reposo sobre la mesa y cierro los ojos. No quiero seguir pensando.

"_Aquí yaces en silencio, junto a mí._

_Tus lágrimas no significan nada para mí._

_El viento aullando en la ventana..._

_el amor que jamás me diste_

_te doy yo a ti._

_En realidad no te lo mereces..._

_pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto._

_Así pues, duerme en el único recuerdo_

_que guardas de mí, mi amad..."_

No, a mí me dieron siempre amor, a manos llenas. Porque fue en medio de la oscuridad donde surgió la luz, en aquel terreno cenagoso nació la bondad.

Y había tantos... tantos gritos por las noches... paredes grises, un cuarto pequeño y el libro... el libro de las mentiras...

Una violenta bocanada de aire me devuelve a la realidad, asustada por albergar tan oscuras imágenes en mi cabeza producto, seguramente, de los shows televisivos macabros que tan de moda están ahora, abro los ojos y me yergo lentamente de mi abstracción hasta encontrarme de nuevo sentada en mitad de la cafetería.

La luz ha cambiado y se cuela clara, gris, como si el día hubiera avanzado a costa de mis ensoñaciones sin darme cuenta. No escucho ni un solo ruido a mi alrededor.

Girándome, sorprendida, me percato de que la cafetería está completamente vacía y estoy yo sola en mi mesa. No hay nadie atendiendo la barra, ni siquiera un camarero al que pedirle la cuenta por el té frío que aún no he pagado.

Oh, Dios... ¿me he vuelto a dormir? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Habrán cerrado la cafetería conmigo dentro?, me hubieran visto dormir...

Levantándome de la mesa, guardo la foto de James Sunderland nuevamente en mi cartera, agarro mi bolso y me aproximo a la barra, esperando que haya alguien que pueda atenderme.

- ¿Hola? - pregunto al aire – Creo que me he dormido... tengo que pagarle un vaso de té frío.

Inconscientemente me percato del reloj ubicado en lo alto de la pared oriental del local y miro la hora. Marca las cinco y veinte... pero la manecilla del segundero no se mueve.

Alzo la muñeca izquierda por reflejo para darme cuenta al instante de que no llevo reloj.

_Perfecto, no tengo hora y parece que han cerrado el local conmigo dentro... joder, espero que tengan un teléfono para poder llamar a la policía y que me saquen de aquí..._

Sin embargo, al ir a la puerta de entrada del negocio descubro que está abierta. No lo entiendo.

Pensando que, ya que nadie me ha contestado y no parece preocuparles que haya una cliente sin pagar la consumición, es mi día de suerte y el té me ha salido gratis. Salgo por la puerta y me pongo a pasear tranquilamente por la calle.

No tardo mucho en percatarme de que las calles están desiertas, completamente silenciosas, los negocios parecen cerrados y una espesa niebla parece haberse apoderado del lugar.

Avanzo en mitad de la claridad grisácea observando los edificios a ambos lados de la calle por la que ando transitando yo sola hasta que me detengo a hojear el mapa, comprendiendo que vagar por ahí sola en mitad de la niebla por un lugar que no conozco no es ni lógico ni útil.

Estoy en la calle de la carretera de Bachman, en el Viejo Silent Hill, a tres cuartos de hora a pie del Hotel Lakeview, donde me hospedo.

Y no tengo muy claro hacia dónde ir ahora. No es de noche y, francamente, no he venido aquí a estar una semana metida en la habitación de un hotel. De tal modo que, quizás, debería ir al hospital que me pilla más cerca, el Alchemilla, a un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, por el Este, atravesando el puente del río que me llevaría al Silent Hill Central... Dios, no logro acostumbrarme a que todo esté tan disperso por aquí...

Si veo que allí no tienen a la señora Sunderland ingresada, buscaré el otro hospital, aunque me lleve andar dos horas de un lado para otro en mitad de éste silencio.

Silencio, vaya... tal vez por éso llamen a éste lugar Silent Hill, ¿no? Puede que cierren los negocios a una determinada hora y que en las calles no se mueva ni un alma hasta la mañana siguiente.

A medida que voy avanzando, no sé si debido a la proximidad del lago Toluca o qué, pero la niebla se va volviendo cada vez más espesa y pronto experimento severas dificultades para ver a más de cinco metros por delante de mis ojos.

Oigo de repente unas campanadas no muy lejanas a mi derecha, me giro y logro distinguir muy malamente la estructura de una iglesia de corte vagamente europeo (y digo vagamente porque con la niebla no veo ni tres en un burro) que, tras consultar el mapa, me la sitúa en la equina de la calle Bloch con la calle Bachman y aparece denominada como _"Iglesia de los Balcanes"_.

Dudo un instante, parada frente al edificio, hasta que noto la niebla espesarse aún más a mi alrededor y decido entrar. Total, una iglesia debería estar siempre abierta para los feligreses hasta muy entrada la noche, ¿no?

Subo las escaleras que me conducen al pórtico de la fachada y, empujando con la espalda, consigo abrir las enormes puertas dobles de madera para penetrar en el interior.

Es bastante grande para ser una iglesia de pueblo, y es bonita aunque... un tanto oscura.

Agobiada por la niebla del exterior, me apresto a sentarme en uno de los largos bancos de madera de cara al púlpito y suspiro largamente. La falta de visibilidad me pone de los nervios, y máxime si es al aire libre; me agobia, me hace sentir como sumergida en una indeseada nube que te va asfixiando poco a poco entre sus vapores.

Ése es el motivo principal por el cual odio las saunas.

Hurgo tranquilamente en mi bolso, saco mi teléfono móvil para ver la hora (no se me había ocurrido antes) y me encuentro con las mismas cinco y veinte de la tarde congeladas en la pantalla del dispositivo. Me quedo alelada contemplando la misma hora inmutable durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que concluyo en que el móvil debe de haberse estropeado, teoría que confirmo al marcar un número de mi agenda al azar para encontrarme con la voz por defecto del teléfono informándome de la ausencia de cobertura pese a las dos rayitas en la parte derecha superior de la pantalla diciéndome lo contrario.

Bufando indignada por la corta vida de éstas nuevas tecnologías de mierda que se joden a la primera de cambio, meto el cacharro de vuelta al bolso y saco mi cartera para repasar la cantidad ingente de fotografías que tengo ahí acumuladas.

James Sunderland, el hijo del superintendente Frank Sunderland.

Molly Dawson, la escritora de cuentos infantiles con la que ya he colaborado en tres libros ilustrándolos a todo color y con la que he ido a almorzar varias veces no sólo para concretar diseños y cosas relacionadas con el trabajo (le gusta supervisar las ilustraciones de lo que escribe), si no también para charlar de cualquier cosa en general. Creo que es lo más cercano a una amistad que he tenido nunca, sin tener en cuenta los casi veinticinco años de ventaja que me lleva. Es una mujer muy simpática y cariñosa.

Donovan, mi ex. Me dejó hará seis meses porque, tras llevar conmigo casi diez semanas, le indignaba muchísimo que yo le dijera que no cada vez que quería echar un polvo. Lo quería todo ya, muy rápido, y yo no voy en ésa línea, lo siento. Y él lo sabía cuando comenzamos a salir.

Le he visto hace poco por Ashfield del brazo con una rubia bastante imponente. Cerdo.

Rompo la fotografía en varios trozos, me levanto del banco y voy derecha a una papelera donde arrojo los pedazos. ¿Para qué conservar fotos de gente que ya no te importa...?

Volviendo a sentarme continúo repasando fotografías para matar el tiempo hasta que la niebla se disperse un poco.

Papá, mamá y yo cuando tenía ocho años, en la Feria del Libro anual de Portland. Salgo con un par de huecos en los dientes, ya que se me debían de caer por aquel entonces, mi usual melena castaña clara y larguísima, y una camiseta rosa de Minnie Mouse.

Desde pequeña mis padres han alimentado mi pasión por la lectura y en cada Feria del Libro siempre volvíamos a casa cargados de volúmenes para saciar el hambre voraz de los tres por los libros.

Pese a mis sueños y mi estatus de soledad en la escuela, mis padres se han esforzado siempre por hacerme feliz pese a no ser hija suya por línea de sangre. Puede que éste dato en particular les haya hecho quererme aún más ya que mis progenitores biológicos no lo hicieron en su momento.

Me adoptaron con casi seis años y, la verdad, no recuerdo haber tenido otros padres más que ellos. Y éso supongo que es algo bueno.

A ver... más fotografías de papá y mamá... y un retrato mío en el que salgo medianamente decente, sin ojeras ni cara de mal bicho. No soy muy fotogénica que digamos.

Una vez termino de ver las fotos y, sin mucho más que hacer, saco mi bloc de dibujo, una goma y grafito y me pongo a hacer esbozos de la arquitectura interior de la iglesia, modificándola un poco a mi gusto.

En una de ésas, al alzar la vista para fijarme en los detalles, contemplo con gran estupor como una figura de negro y encapuchada como un monje se ha parado frente a mí.

Sobresaltada, doy un pequeño brinco desde donde estoy sentada y alzo más la vista para hacer frente a ésta persona.

Es un hombre, de éso no me cabe la menor duda, caucásico y bastante alto. Por lo demás no sabría decir ya que lleva la amplia capucha calada hasta la nariz, impidiéndome verle el rostro.

Se mueve un tanto hacia mi derecha para otear lo que estoy dibujando y me percato de que bajo la túnica monacal aquella que le llega hasta el suelo va descalzo.

Percibo que sonríe levemente al observar mi esbozo de la iglesia.

- Siempre tuviste talento para reproducir el mundo que te rodeaba bajo tu propio punto de vista. Me alegro de que lo hayas desarrollado a éste nivel – me habla de repente con voz queda y suave, muy grave.

Le contemplo atónita.

- ¿Disculpe?

La pequeña sonrisa se desvanece de sus labios lentamente.

- Han pasado muchos años, Clarice. – me dice con ésa voz que parece relajar mis sentidos a medida que habla - Te has convertido en una joven encantadora, tal y como siempre pensé que acabarías siendo, pero no deberías haber vuelto. Bajo ningún concepto.

¿Por qué sabe éste tío mi nombre? ¿De qué palo va?

- ¿Le conozco?

Ésto parece alterar al encapuchado levemente.

- ¿No te acuerdas? - pregunta extrañado - ¿No me recuerdas acaso?

- No sé, ¿debería? - pregunto a la defensiva, molesta de que me hable con tanto misterio, como si supiera algo que yo no sé – Ni siquiera puedo verle la cara. A lo mejor si se quita ésa capucha...

El hombre de negro da un paso atrás, como si temiera que fuera a levantarme y quitarle yo personalmente la capucha.

- No importa – dice negando con la cabeza, cambiando de tema drásticamente – Lo principal es que no deberías estar aquí. No deberías haber regresado a Silent Hill tras lo que sucedió. La Orden podría volver a mostrar interés en ti. Y éso no te conviene en absoluto.

¿La Orden? ¿_"Lo que sucedió"_? ¿Que no debería haber vuelto? ¿De qué mierdas me está hablando el individuo éste raro?

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando ni quién es usted – digo con voz firme y segura, poniéndome en pie - ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?, ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué quiere decir con éso de que _"no debería haber vuelto"_?, yo nunca he estado antes en éste pueblo.

El tipo me observa un momento en silencio, tal vez sopesando opciones al respecto.

- Ya veo... - murmura sin responder a ninguna de mis preguntas – Tu mente se ha cerrado a la verdad y has optado por borrarnos a todos y a todo lo acaecido de tu cabeza. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

- ¡¿Pero qué dice?! - exclamo repelida por semejante despliegue de excentricidad. No sólo es un tío que viste raro y sabe cosas de mí, si no que encima se las da de poseer información ambigua hablando en clave.

Dios, ésto me da más mal rollo...

- Debes salir de aquí inmediatamente mientras haya tiempo, antes de que alguien ate cabos y sepan quién eres. Afortunadamente te he encontrado yo primero. – me insta con cierta prisa extraña, como si temiera algo – La niebla continuará creciendo hasta aislar el pueblo, como ha venido haciendo otras veces. Entonces ya será demasiado tarde. Éste lugar saca a relucir siempre lo peor de uno mismo, los temores más profundos, los pensamientos más intrínsecos... - prosigue como sumido en múltiples reflexiones que le tienen absorbida la concentración – Sal de la iglesia, ve dirección oeste hasta llegar a la calle de Midwich y de ahí ve todo recto al norte. Encontrarás a la izquierda la salida del Viejo Silent Hill que te llevará más al oeste hasta encontrar la carretera que te llevará a la ciudad vecina de Brahms. Corre todo lo que puedas, haz autoestop si ves algún coche que vaya en ésa dirección y no te detengas hasta estar allí. De Brahms podrás coger un transporte que te lleve a tu casa. Y no regreses. Nunca.

Cada vez estoy más alucinada. ¿Me está diciendo que me marche?, ¿por qué?

¿Qué es ésto?, ¿la clásica broma a los turistas?

- Oiga, ¿es ésto algún tipo de broma? - pregunto girando la vista en varias direcciones, buscando una cámara oculta – Sabe mi nombre porque se lo han dado en el hotel, ¿verdad? ¿Tiene ésto algo que ver con el parque de atracciones o algo así?, ¿seleccionan turistas al azar para hacerles la gracia de turno? Porque he de admitir que, por un instante, casi me lo creo.

Pero el hombre de negro bufa con repentina frustración y se adelanta hacia mí hasta que su aliento acaba incidiendo directamente sobre mi frente por diferencia de altura.

- ¡No digas estupideces! - sisea molesto, súbitamente alterado - ¡Te tienes que ir de aquí, Clarice! ¡Ellos volverán a por ti para usarte!, ¡saben perfectamente lo que eres y lo usarán en su beneficio!

Doy un paso atrás asustada. El individuo éste o es muy buen actor o se cree al pie de la letra todo lo que está diciendo... y, de ser así, la segunda opción resulta bastante... perturbadora.

El hombre de negro vuelve a acercarse mientras yo retrocedo pasos hasta conseguir acorralarme en la entrada a la iglesia.

- ¡Vete! - exclama haciendo aspavientos con los brazos - ¡Márchate a Brahms y vuelve a tu casa! ¡No te quedes en Silent Hill! ¡Corre!, ¡la niebla seguirá creciendo!

Agarrando mi bolso y mi bloc de dibujo como si me fuera la vida en ello, salgo atropelladamente de la iglesia para hallarme sumida de nuevo en la claridad ciega de la niebla, aún más espesa si cabe que antes.

El corazón me va a mil y me giro sudando para ver si el encapuchado me sigue. Afortunadamente no es así y suspiro de puro alivio.

Guardando mis cosas en mi bolso enorme, saco de nuevo el mapa de Silent Hill y busco con cierta prisa la ubicación de la comisaría de Policía para dar parte del incidente. Se encuentra ubicada en el cruce de las calles Crichton y Sagan, en el Silent Hill Central, a quince minutos de aquí, media hora si se cuenta que con la niebla no veo una mierda.

No sé qué hacer. Por un lado, visto lo visto, casi deseo hacer caso del tipo de negro y salir pitando a toda leche de éste pueblo de locos, pero por otro... he venido para acabar con mis sueños y para buscar al hijo del señor Sunderland. Así que no, me voy a la Policía y que busquen al loco ése para que deje de acosar a la gente. Si sabe mi nombre es que se ha tomado la molestia de investigarme y puede que hasta de seguirme.

Joder, qué mal rollo, qué mal rollo...

Camino prácticamente con la mayor parte de mi visibilidad mermada a causa de la niebla durante casi una hora hasta que, tras dar muchas vueltas, logro dar con el edificio de la Policía local y me meto dentro a toda prisa, ahogada por la niebla circundante a mi alrededor que parece asfixiarme como una mano enorme ceñida en torno a mi garganta.

Me quedo de piedra en el momento en que, al hallarme dentro, me encuentro con el edificio tan desierto como el _Café 5to2_.

Tal vez sólo haya poco personal y se hayan ido a comer algo o al baño...

Cada vez más nerviosa, me paseo por entre las mesas de ordenadores apagados y pilas de informes desordenadas.

Por pura curiosidad intento encender uno de los ordenadores dándole al botón de inicio tras comprobar los cables y el interruptor de _on-off._ El aparato no se enciende.

Dios, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar ésto a mí? ¿Es que aquí también han cerrado?, pero si la puerta estaba abierta...

Oigo de repente un ruido.

Transpirando copiosamente debido a mi actual estado de ansiedad, localizo un bate de béisbol de madera descansando apoyado contra uno de los escritorios de los agentes y lo agarro.

Está envuelto en papel de regalo y hay una etiqueta que antes debió de indicar para quién iba destinado ya que la letra está borrosa y del todo ilegible.

Desenvuelvo lo más silenciosamente que puedo el envoltorio del bate y, una vez libre del papel de regalo, lo agarro por el mango y me lo preparo en alto contra el hombro por si tengo que arrear a alguien. Avanzo hacia la procedencia del ruido, que se repite a intervalos regulares y procede de uno de los pasillos.

El ruido semeja a como si alguien anduviera arañando la pared y parece proceder del cuarto de baño de hombres.

Abro la puerta con cautela y, pese a no ver nada fuera de lo normal en una primera instancia, una de las puertas de los retretes revienta con sorpresiva violencia y, tras el polvo y las astillas, asoma una suerte de apéndice carnoso alargado que semeja un tentáculo plagado de ventosas que gotean un líquido negro de aspecto desagradable.

La cosa en cuestión, a diferencia de los tentáculos normales de un pulpo, no es viscosa, si no carnosa, llena de suciedad, como la carne viva que uno obtiene tras desollar a un animal muerto.

Sintiendo más terror que asco, contemplo como el apéndice en cuestión se abre por la punta, como la boca de un gusano, y por ella asoma un ojo que, rápidamente al detectar mi presencia, se cierra. El tentáculo se yergue como una serpiente furiosa y ondea un instante ante mis ojos.

* * *

_**¿QUÉ DEBERÍA HACER?**_

* * *

**_OPCIÓN a) Quedarme quieta._**

**_OPCIÓN b) Atizarlo con el bate de béisbol._**

**_OPCIÓN c) Salir corriendo._**

* * *

**_Importante:_****_ no te confundas, lector, si piensas que escogiendo alguna de éstas opciones la historia se desarrollará de manera diferente. No tengo medios para hacer algo tan complicado en ésta página. El argumento, salvo si te matan, seguirá en línea recta hasta desembocar en los múltiples finales. Las opciones que escojas a lo largo de tu camino servirán para que las vayas anotando donde mejor te convenga y, una vez termines de leer el último capítulo, mira la combinación de letras que has ido acumulando y que te conducirán al final que te corresponde._**

**_Considera ésta forma de leer una especie de pequeño juego, como los test que, según las respuestas que elijas, que envían a una u otra conclusión. Como he dicho, no tengo medios para hacer algo más chulo aquí, así que ya sabes: apunta las letras por orden y, cuando llegues al final, mira a ver cómo has jugado :)_**


	3. Cap 02 - OPCIÓN a)

"_Silent Hill: The Loved One__"_

* * *

_**OPCIÓN a) Quedarme quieta.**_

* * *

Permanezco un instante en silencio, inmóvil, confiando en que la cosa se retire para así poder yo también retirarme tranquilamente del baño y salir pitando de éste horrible lugar, derecha a la carretera que va a Brahms.

Dios, debía de haber hecho caso al chalado ése de negro, debí de habérselo hecho... aunque sólo fuera por puro mal rollo.

La cosa frente a mí parece recular, se retira poco a poco detrás del montón de astillas que ha formado tras reventar la puerta y lo veo desaparecer en las sombras.

Aliviada, me doy la vuelta y procedo a salir lentamente de los lavabos masculinos cuando, sorpresivamente, un súbito dolor procedente del pecho retuerce cada fibra de cordura en lo profundo de mi mente.

Bajo la vista y me encuentro con el ojo demoníaco del tentáculo aquel mirándome con malicia a la altura de mi corazón, porque el apéndice al que ése ojo va unido me acaba de atravesar la caja torácica justo en el centro del corazón.

Me derrumbo en el suelo, desangrándome con rapidez a la par que la vista se me va diluyendo en la sombra.

- Declan... - murmuro por última vez con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas mientras escupo una abundante cantidad de sangre mezclada con saliva en el suelo lleno de baldosas.

Doy gracias de que la vista se me ha ido y en pocos segundos habré muerto, pues los ruidos de succión y arrastre que escucho tras la prolongación del tentáculo no me incitan precisamente a mirar cómo será el resto del cuerpo de ésta criatura.

* * *

… _**Joder, pronto te han matado, y éso que es el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Vamos a ver, alma de cántaro, ¿a quién cojones se le ocurre la brillante idea de quedarse quieto con un bicho así que ha reventado la puerta de un retrete de un solo golpe? Y no me vengas con que ésto es Silent Hill, el sentido común es el sentido común.**_

_**Hale, tira... tira millas y escoge otra opción más sabia. Para la próxima piensa un poco antes de escoger a lo loco.**_


	4. Cap 02 - OPCIÓN b)

"_Silent Hill: The Loved One__"_

* * *

_**OPCIÓN b) Atizarlo con el bate de béisbol.**_

* * *

El pulso me tiembla, noto el corazón desbocado hacer eco en mis oídos y un sudor frío me recorre el rostro entero desde la frente hasta la punta de la barbilla.

Dejo apenas pasar medio latido y, con todas mis fuerzas producto de mi mucho miedo, golpeo rabiosamente la protuberancia ésa de la que salen ojos con el bate de madera.

La cosa se estampa contra la pared enlosada de los lavabos, rompe algunas de las baldosas blancas con el impacto a la par que profiere un agudo sonido chirriante de dolor, dándome el tiempo necesario para retroceder a toda velocidad y echar a correr fuera del baño, pegando un portazo tras de mí.

Si la cosa ésa quiere perseguirme, interpondré todos los obstáculos posibles para ralentizarla.

Por lo tanto, voy derribando sillas y otras tantas cosas en mi carrera hacia la salida que ha de conducirme a la calle.

Me quedo con la niebla. De corazón.


	5. Cap 02 - OPCIÓN c)

"_Silent Hill: The Loved One__"_

* * *

_**OPCIÓN c) Salir corriendo.**_

* * *

Me quedo completamente paralizada, temblorosa, incapaz de creer lo que estoy viendo, hasta que la protuberancia ésa, moviéndose como un látigo en el aire, intenta asestarme un golpe brutal en horizontal que logro eludir agachándome.

La cosa se estampa contra una de las paredes enlosadas, rompiendo un lavamanos en el proceso, y profiere un chirriante sonido de dolor.

Ésto me da el tiempo suficiente para, rápidamente, salir corriendo del baño sin molestarme siquiera en cerrar la maldita puerta tras de mí y atravesar a toda leche el pasillo, los escritorios de los policías y todo lo demás hasta la entrada de la comisaría que ha de conducirme a la calle.

Mejor la niebla que ése... monstruo.


	6. Cap 03 - Demasiadas preguntas

"_Silent Hill: The Loved One__"_

* * *

Cap. 03: _Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta_.

* * *

Joder, joder, joder... retiro lo dicho. Éste lugar NO es agradable en absoluto, es escalofriante.

Corro en dirección oeste, tal y como me dijera el encapuchado de negro que hiciera hace una hora, volviendo sobre mis pasos y tomando el camino que me indicó guiándome a través del mapa. Me pregunto si la niebla se habrá extendido más allá de las fronteras del pueblo.

No sé cuánto tardo en alcanzar la primera salida del pueblo... me da igual, no tengo sentido del tiempo en éstos momentos y no parece hacerse de noche, así que asumo que no debe de ser ser muy tarde... demasiado tarde...

Pero la susodicha salida, por lo que mi muy mermada vista puede apreciar, ha sufrido un imprevisto cambio de última hora: está cortada. Y no por obras o cintas de _"NO PASAR"_ precisamente. No. La... puñetera salida sencillamente es una caída en picado hacia un barranco cuyo oscuro fondo no alcanza la vista.

Miro el mapa de nuevo.

Sí... en teoría ésta debería de ser la salida oeste del Viejo Silent Hill... ¿qué narices ha ocurrido aquí...?

Guiándome por el mapa, intento ir a la carretera de Brahms por una salida más arriba, al norte... sin embargo, al llegar allí, me encuentro con el mismo panorama: la salida cortada por el mismo barranco enorme, sin poder apreciar dónde queda el otro lado a causa de la niebla.

No creo que ahora, de repente, hayan decidido cortar las salidas por obras que impliquen el uso de explosivos, lo cual explicaría el boquete... si es que realmente era un boquete o una grieta demasiado grande que separaba el pueblo de la carretera... lo hubieran avisado o modificado el mapa temporalmente...

Estoy nerviosa, nerviosa y muy cansada... oh, por favor, quiero regresar al Hotel Lakeview, recoger mis cosas y volver a casa en el bus...

Lo cual me recuerda: si regreso al hotel a través de la carretera de Bachman... puedo buscar fuera del camino una manera de ir dirección oeste y tratar de salir de la niebla... sí... puede funcionar, claro que sí...

Tiro dirección sur por la avenida de Midwich hasta el cruce con la Bradbury, que hace esquina en una suerte de aparcamientos de varios bloques de edificios y un colegio que comparte nombre con la primera calle.

Consulto de nuevo el mapa y me siento vagamente desorientada, ¿me he metido al final en los aparcamientos o he torcido por la Bradbury...?, no puedo ver nada en mitad de ésta densidad gris...

Un súbito ruido de cristales rotos me sobresalta momentáneamente a mi izquierda. Me giro y distingo malamente una forma humana luchando por abrirse paso a través de unos contenedores de basura cercanos.

Repentinamente esperanzada, hago bocina con las manos y grito.

- ¡Eh!, ¡oiga! ¡Me he perdido!, ¿puede ayudarme, por favor? No consigo ver nada con ésta niebla...

Pero la figura no me contesta. En su lugar sólo oigo gruñidos roncos procedentes de varios puntos a mi alrededor. Y noto cómo cada pelo de mi cuerpo se me va erizando paulatinamente.

Pronto la persona frente a mí consigue eludir los cubos de basura y estar lo bastante cerca de mi radio de visión... para darme cuenta inmediatamente que lo que mis ojos aperciben no es en absoluto una persona.

De lejos me había parecido un hombre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una sudadera... pero ahora que lo tengo a un par de metros de mí no sólo veo que carece por completo de brazos y de ropa, si no que su mismo cuerpo es en la parte superior una cabeza sin rostro sostenida por una masa amorfa e hinchada de carne convulsa donde deberían haber ido el tronco y los brazos. En la parte inferior, carente por completo de órganos sexuales, las piernas aparecen flacas, torcidas, sin dedos en los pies orientados hacia dentro, provocando que sus andares sean erráticos, desiguales, torpes.

Ésta... criatura es como un montón de pellejo sucio, lleno de llagas, ulceraciones y salpicaduras de lo que parece sangre coagulada por doquier.

Mi miedo supera mi asco en aquellos instantes, pero mi instinto de supervivencia es mayor que mi miedo y, sin perder ripia, procedo a agitar el bate de béisbol de frente, dándole un claro aviso a aquella cosa que, de acercarse más a mí, recibirá un buen golpe.

La criatura se limita a emitir una suerte de lamento grave, como si el mero hecho de existir le produjera un dolor insoportable, y continúa avanzando en mi dirección hasta que, asustada, la golpeo con todas mis fuerzas.

El ser pierde el equilibrio momentáneamente y gritando de nuevo, ésta vez como si el dolor hubiera llegado a un punto en que lo hubiera hecho enloquecer, se abalanza sobre mí rabioso, con lo que se lleva otro golpe con el bate en lo que creo que es la cabeza.

Sangrando, el ser vuelve a arremeter y ésta vez la que se lleva el golpe soy yo.

Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de espaldas al suelo, aún con el bate aferrado entre mis manos; la criatura, por su parte, se cierne sobre mí y, una vez su cabeza sangrante sin rostro está sobre la mía, en ésta de abre una grieta, como carne que se desgarra, y de ella surge un apéndice morado vagamente similar a una lengua. Y tiene una escalofriante dentadura en sierra que puedo ver a través del desgarrón que es ahora su boca.

Gritando de puro terror, atizo nuevamente a éste... monstruo surgido de Dios sabe qué jodida pesadilla demente y, rodando a un lado por el suelo, me incorporo con el bate para salir corriendo disparada cuando... oh, Dios mío... hay otros tres más de éstos repugnantes seres aproximándose a mí, bloqueándome el camino.

Temblando como una hoja y sudando a mares, preparo el bate de nuevo y atizo a uno de ellos, pero otro se inclina y me da un cabezazo justo en mitad del estómago que me hace caerme de espaldas al suelo otra vez.

Noto inconscientemente que he dejado caer el bate y estoy rodeada de cuatro jodidos monstruos hambrientos.

Pataleo, doy de puñetazos al aire y uno de ellos, que ya se ha inclinado sobre mí, me hace un corte en la mejilla con su afilada lengua morada y puntiaguda.

Un repentino ruido sordo se propaga en eco en mitad del silencio de éste pueblo maldito y me percato de que la criatura sobre mí y que me ha cortado con su lengua tiene un disparo en la frente que pronto comienza a sangrar.

Un segundo disparo le revienta la cabeza.

El cuerpo descabezado cae inerte sobre mí como un saco de piedras, cierro los ojos y sólo oigo más disparos seguidos de gemidos y lamentos monstruosos que pronto se aquietan, dejando el espeluznante silencio tras de ellos.

- ¡Clarice! - oigo que me llaman... _Que me llama... ésa voz... la suya... la suya y la de nadie más..._

Quiero vomitar, el olor del cuerpo muerto y sucio encima mío es detestable, repugnante... mis fosas nasales no lo soportan... huele como a podrido, como si llevara muerto semanas y no un minuto escaso...

Pronto noto cómo alguien retira el peso del cadáver sobre mí, rodándolo a un lado. Abro los ojos y obtengo una imagen doble del encapuchado de negro con el que he hablado dentro de la iglesia hará... ¿cuántas horas ya...? Dios, quiero un puto reloj que funcione...

Al verle arrodillarse a mi lado para ayudarme a incorporarme y dejar el revólver con el que ha disparado en el suelo, siento tal alivio que unas irrefrenables ganas de ponerme a llorar a gritos hacen mella en mi ánimo y provocan mi llanto inmediato.

Lloro como una criatura perdida a la que previamente han vapuleado injustamente, con más miedo en el cuerpo que sangre en las venas, y pronto éste... hombre... me abraza de inmediato, como si quisiera consolarme de mi pesar.

En éste momento no pienso y me dejo llevar, entierro la cara en su hombro, me agarro de su túnica y sigo sollozando como una cría, sintiéndome extrañamente segura de éste modo, como si fuera lo correcto abrazar a un completo desconocido que me acaba de salvar de unos monstruos cuya existencia es del todo imposible y antinatural en mitad de éste lugar de mierda desbordado por la niebla.

- Oh, Dios... creí que había llegado demasiado tarde – oigo que murmura cerca de mi oído al tiempo que me acaricia la cabeza distraídamente - ¿Por qué no me has hecho caso cuando te he dicho que te marcharas cuando tenías la oportunidad?, ¿por qué...?

Yo sigo llorando, necesito sacar lo que llevo dentro y no puedo parar.

- Ay... al final sigues siendo una criatura... – creo que me dice mientras niega significativamente con la cabeza – No podemos quedarnos aquí. Vendrán más de ellos... siempre acuden al olor de la sangre y de lo vivo. Ven.

Noto cómo me iza en brazos, igual que si fuera una niña pequeña, y me traslada sin mucha dificultad a su espalda, llevándome a caballito.

No oso objetar a nada de ésto, aliviada en sumo grado de que alguien se tome la molestia de protegerme en éste pueblo de locos, y hundo la cabeza nuevamente en la tela negra que cubre sus hombros al tiempo que me aferro fuertemente de su cuello con los brazos.

Avanzamos un trecho en silencio, en mitad de la claridad vaporosa de la niebla.

- La salida oeste... - comienzo a decir en voz baja tras sorber varias veces por la nariz – No había camino... estaba cortado.

- Te previne de que la niebla aísla al pueblo – dice con voz tranquila, nuevamente grave y suave, como en la iglesia – Y, como has podido comprobar, no era ningún eufemismo. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de sacarte de aquí antes de la llegada del Verdugo y las manifestaciones físicas del Otromundo. Los seres que acabas de ver son un aviso.

Pego un respingo de sólo pensar en aquellas cosas de lengua morada y en el tentáculo de los baños de la comisaría de Policía. Me aferro más a su cuello y continúo con la cara hundida en su ropa. Huele a cenizas.

- No quiero ver más bichos... no, no quiero – musito contra la tela negra – Todo está desierto... ¿dónde se ha ido todo el mundo?

- Ellos siguen haciendo sus vidas en el Plano que les corresponde – responde enigmáticamente – Eres tú la que se ha movido de sitio y has acabado en mitad de la niebla.

- La cafetería estaba vacía... - trato de argumentar incoherentemente con pedazos de información inconexa – Estaba vacía cuando salí a la calle...

- No – niega con la cabeza – Tú pensaste que estaba vacía y saliste a la calle. Ahí es donde te perdiste en medio de la niebla.

Quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Yo sigo rumiando mis pensamientos dispersos acerca de que estoy muy segura de que la cafetería estaba vacía cuando me marché... nadie me contestó.

- ¿Volvemos a la iglesia? - inquiero prácticamente en un susurro.

- No – niega nuevamente con la cabeza – Los sacerdotes de La Orden suelen usarla para sus rituales al menor descuido. - suspira – Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, donde los espíritus y las manifestaciones diabólicas del Otromundo no puedan alcanzarte... prefiero mantenerte escondida hasta que encuentre la manera de enviarte de regreso... Dios, Clarice... ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido volver?

No respondo a ésto, ya que no comprendo muy bien de qué me habla, y me adormezco. Últimamente tengo tanto sueño... y me siento tan a gusto ahora mismo...

No noto el tiempo indefinido que permanecemos vagando por la niebla y mi mente se abstrae de la realidad hasta que encuentra un punto entre la vigilia y el mundo de los sueños...

"_Silent Hill... el lugar al que van las almas perdidas a expiar sus pecados... El lugar donde la infancia no existe, donde los ángeles del Cielo y del Infierno se juntan a ver quién se lleva una vida ésta vez... Donde las pesadillas se hacen realidad, donde la mente da vida a las abominaciones más aberrantes..."_

Mi mano se desliza un momento por el cuello bajo la túnica y descubro el cordón de un colgante del cual estiro hasta sacarlo y ver qué lleva colgado: parece un medallón metálico adornado con múltiples símbolos esotéricos alrededor de un triángulo isósceles en cuyo interior hay grabados otros extraños símbolos similares a algún tipo de escritura en vertical.

Inmediatamente me quita la mano de su colgante y se lo vuelve a guardar dentro de la ropa.

- ¿Qué es éso? - le digo medio dormida.

- ¿No lo sabes? - me pregunta.

- Nop...

- Entonces mejor dejémoslo así.

Trato de despejarme un poco para pensar... pero no lo consigo, tengo la cabeza embotada y no puedo con mi alma... ay, no... no debería pensar éso..

Me quedo procesando lentamente el olor a cenizas que desprende la negra túnica, me agarro más a su espalda y, más pronto que tarde, acabo completamente dormida sin tener muy claro a dónde estoy yendo... ni con quién.

* * *

_ - Veo que no te has demorado mucho en tu búsqueda. Hasta podría decirse que has tenido cierto éxito en ella... pese a haberte quedado atrapada entre éste mundo y el siguiente._

_ - ¿Entre éste mundo y el siguiente?_

_La chica rubia sin cejas... otra vez ella... otra vez con los mismos acertijos incomprensibles. Yo tengo muy clara mi meta. He venido a cumplir mi promesa._

_ - Muy pronto... cuando logremos hallar a aquella que nos guiará al Paraíso con las manos llenas de sangre, el mundo dejará de gemir de angustia y una nueva era de paz y bondad eternas prevalecerá... para todos nosotros._

_ - A mí éso no me interesa. Yo quiero a Declan y quiero que venga conmigo._

_La chica me observa con sus fríos ojos azules severamente._

_ - Poco importará que logréis salir los dos del Purgatorio. El destino de la Humanidad es el caos y la destrucción para crear un nuevo mundo, ¿acaso no lo ves?_

_ - ¡Yo no quiero que Declan muera!, ¡ni yo tampoco!_

_ - Ah, pero Dios es misericordioso y su amor nos salvará... a todos nosotros. Nos acogerá en su Gloria infinita en el Paraíso._

_ - Si Declan va al Paraíso yo también quiero ir con él._

_Y, por vez primera desde que la viera en mis sueños, la chica de negro sonríe. Y la suya es una sonrisa verdadera, genuina._

_ - En verdad Alessa... ella pronto volverá... traerá a Dios consigo y su sacrificio no habrá sido en balde._

_ - ¿Quién es Alessa?_

_El rostro de la joven vuelve a oscurecerse. Al igual que la nada que nos rodea a ambas._

_ - La Madre de Dios... Tú debiste haber ardido con el fuego purificador y no ella... ella no..._

* * *

Cuando despierto, desorientada, me percato de que el hombre de la túnica negra me ha traído a una especie de oficina... y yo estoy tumbada sobre un sofá de cuero, tapada con una vieja gabardina gris que huele a polvo.

Me giro un momento en silencio, con los ojos entornados a causa de que, debido a la humedad de la niebla supongo, los tengo un tanto hinchados, y localizo a mi extraño salvador hojeando varios papeles y libros, sentado frente a un escritorio de madera de espaldas a mí.

Me percato de que tiene el cabello negro como ala de cuervo, un tanto largo y descuidado, repleto de greñas.

Gira un momento la cabeza hacia los papeles que tiene situados a la izquierda y, con el movimiento, su largo cabello se retira y puedo ver buena parte de su cuello, blanco aspirina y con extrañas irregularidades en determinadas zonas de la piel que se extienden a su mentón y la parte baja de su mejilla derecha.

Parecen marcas de quemaduras, quemaduras viejas.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? - pregunto en voz alta.

Sobresaltado, se apresta a volverse a poner inmediatamente la capucha de tal manera que le tape casi todo el rostro, como antes. Supongo que el motivo de que se esconda no es precisamente por gusto.

- Pasó hace dieciséis años, cuando tú te marchaste – dice simplemente, recuperando la momentáneamente perdida compostura – La casa de los Gillespie... el incendio que hubo después... todo fueron consecuencias de una misma causa.

- ¿Te quemaste en un incendio?

Suspira pesadamente. Niega con la cabeza.

- No es algo que vayas a comprender, y máxime cuando no recuerdas nada... – dice vagamente – Baste con decir que La Orden no se toma muy bien... las insubordinaciones.

Quedo atónita al oír ésto. No quiero pensar muy detenidamente en su significado... ya que sé que nada bueno podrá reportarme.

Además tengo tanto... tanto sueño... estoy tan cansada... Quisiera dormir días enteros a fin de descansar como es debido.

- Duerme si quieres – sugiere en tono conciliador – Hay agotamiento en tu mirada y has tenido un sueño intranquilo en el tiempo que llevo revisando documentos, libros y anotaciones para dar con una forma... de que no tengas que afrontarlo.

- ¿Afrontar el qué?

Él se lleva una mano a la frente bajo la capucha y parece presa de un súbito malestar.

- El Juicio. - responde finalmente – El Juicio que el Verdugo te tendrá reservado, sin duda. No me preocupa tanto La Orden y sus tejemanejes como el Verdugo y la Oscuridad envolvente que lo acompaña. Ya ha perseguido recientemente a ése tal Sunderland por lo que le hizo a su mujer y no sé qué querrá de ti específicamente.

Me incorporo a medias a toda velocidad al oír ése nombre.

- ¿Sunderland? - exclamo - ¿Te refieres a James Sunderland?

- ¿Le conoces?

- Conozco a su padre - explico brevemente – Y el hombre está muy preocupado, hace dos meses que no sabe nada de él ni de su esposa.

Se encoge de hombros, como si el asunto no fuera con él.

- No sé qué habrá sido de él – dice simplemente – Las pruebas a las que las fuerzas de Silent Hill someten a los que vienen con oscuridad en el corazón pueden resultar a veces fatales, cuando no mortales en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si ése tal James Sunderland las ha superado o no, lo desconozco. El destino de aquellos que no pueden afrontar sus actos muchas veces es incierto aquí.

Me recuesto nuevamente, tapándome hasta las cejas. Ésta conversación me ha dado dolor de cabeza.

- Descansa – oigo su voz cada vez más cerca – Yo buscaré la forma de sacarte, no te preocupes por nada. Simplemente no salgas de ésta habitación hasta que yo te lo diga y todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ajá... - asiento no muy convencida mientras los párpados, pesados, se me vuelven a cerrar de nuevo.

Noto su mano, fría como el hielo, recorrerme el rostro con suavidad, casi como una caricia.

- Que tus sueños te guíen hacia tierras más alegres que éstas, querida Clarice – oigo que me susurra al oído inclinándose sobre mí.

Tomo una de sus manos antes de que el mundo se me desvanezca en la inconsciencia.

- Declan... - susurro con la voz quebrada.

Después sólo hay oscuridad.


End file.
